


Jour Nocturne

by Merricup



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Esprits, Fantômes, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Ladybug et Chat Noir en PLS, OS, Ombres, Paris (City), nuit, ville fantôme, ça fait peur mais pas trop
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merricup/pseuds/Merricup
Summary: Ladybug et Chat Noir sont confrontés à un nouvel akumatisé ; du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensent, car aucun moyen de trouver la trace du super-vilain dans Paris, ni celle du moindre habitant de la capitale. Les voilà seuls, impuissants, forcés de compter que sur eux-même dans cette ville qu'ils ne reconnaissent plus, plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit et le froid d'un hiver trop tôt, avec, comme unique compagnie, des ombres qui semblent les suivre...





	Jour Nocturne

Le froid s’était abattu sur Paris sans signe avant-coureur. C’était un froid mordant, piquant, agressif dans sa forme d’animal invisible, qui venait planter ses crocs dans la chair des êtres vivants qu’il croisait.  


Il était évident qu’une telle bête parée de sa fourrure glaciale n’avait pas lieu d’être à un tel moment de l’année. Il semblerait que, tant affamé, tant impatient d’imposer son règne et sa cruauté, le froid n’avait pas attendu le début de sa saison initiale pour venir s’installer dans les rues de la capitale.  


Son sadisme était d’autant plus remarquable de part son arrivée si soudaine qui avait empêché tous les habitants de se préparer à un tel changement de climat.  


Du moins, c’est ce que Ladybug se disait, perchée sur un toit, unique point de couleur dans cet océan de nuances grises et ternes, sombres et obscures.  


C’est que Paris ne vivait plus, en vérité. Paris si animée, qui avait perdu de son étincelle et de sa chaleur habituelles, et ce d’un coup, toujours sans prévenir. Paris vidée de ses habitants, sans l’ombre d’une lueur de vie à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et elle se serait sentie terriblement seule, rongée par l’angoisse, si Chat Noir n’avait pas été à ses côtés. À n’en point douter, ils ne formaient plus que la dernière population visible de la capitale, eux, leurs gadgets et leur incompréhension.  


Dans ce froid hivernal tombé en plein mois d’octobre, son équipier faisait inconsciemment figure de réconfort alors qu’elle, super-héroïne dépassée par les événements, surplombait la ville fantôme de son regard aiguisé, quoique terriblement peiné. Bien que se tenant à ses côtés, la silhouette du jeune homme se fondait avec plus d’habilité qu’ordinaire, même si ses yeux verts de félin et son halo de cheveux blonds contrastaient nettement avec le paysage qui s’étendait derrière lui.  


Car la bête polaire ne s’était pas amenée seule, en réalité. Elle avait invité sa plus fidèle amie, n’étant autre que la nuit sournoise, sinistre et effrayante, elle et le silence de l’obscurité, elle qui avait englouti le dernier rayon de soleil, elle qui s’était emparée du ciel devenu alors noir corbeau, à peine étoilé, vaguement éclairé par une lune qui se faisait timide derrière des nuages épais.  


La vue qui s’offrait aux deux adolescents n’était guère réjouissante. Quoi qu’il ait pu arriver à leur chère ville adorée, il semblerait que les ténèbres s’en étaient emparées, opiniâtrement déterminées à y séjourner un long moment, effaçant d’un revers de la main toute vie qu’elles atteignaient, exceptés Chat Noir et elle.  


Ladybug avait repassé le scénario en boucle, sans relâche, elle avait scruté les environs avec minutie, elle avait établi toutes les hypothèses possibles et inimaginables, elle avait tenté de trouver toutes les solutions que son cerveau pouvait lui offrir ; en vain. Il ne semblait n’y avoir aucune issue, aucun moyen de résoudre cette affaire, aucun indice sur ce qu’il se passait réellement, puisque même l’akumatisé ne daignait vouloir sortir de sa cachette, si tant est qu’il n’y en avait bel et bien un.  


Parce que même ça, Ladybug commençait peu à peu à en douter. Elle était certaine, même si elle ne pouvait pas le démontrer sur l’instant, que cela faisait bien des heures qu’ils se trouvaient là, à bondir de toits en toits, à explorer les rues, en quête d’un moindre signe de vie, en l’attente d’une attaque préméditée, à essayer de trouver quelque chose sans savoir ce qu’ils cherchaient réellement.  


Mais rien à faire. Si la nuit était un monde à part entière, alors ils semblaient en avoir fait la découverte.  


Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine sans qu’elle ne sache si cela venait du froid ou de la peur. Ni lui ni elle n’avait pipé mot depuis quelques minutes, préférant rester là sans bouger, tout en haut de cette bâtisse, à observer avec horreur ce qu’était devenue Paris, désormais bien laide sans toute cette animation et ces lumières qui lui étaient pourtant propres.  


— J’en ai vu une autre, chuchota tout à coup Chat Noir.  


Elle frissonna de nouveau, involontairement, alors qu’elle suivit immédiatement son regard sans pour autant apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, elle savait de quoi il parlait.  


Elle n’aurait su décrire ce que c’était réellement, à vrai dire. “Ombre” serait trop vague, “esprit” trop précis, pas forcément adapté pour catégoriser ces formes étranges qui remplissaient les ruelles les plus sombres de Paris. Ce n’était ni opaque, ni transparent, ni dense dans l’aspect, ni vraiment brumeux comme aurait pu l’être une entité paranormale. Cela s’apparentait davantage à un nuage de fumée, à une... nuée d’insectes, volant tous à proximité les uns des autres, dessinant une silhouette confuse mais qui ne changeait jamais, silhouette se rapportant plus au moins à une idée de _masse_ plutôt qu’à une véritable apparence humanoïde.  


Si Ladybug avait bien cru décéder d’une crise cardiaque la première fois qu’elle en avait aperçu une, maintenant, pourtant, après des heures à en croiser à tous les coins de rues – car ces choses ne restaient jamais immobiles, préférant passer à vive allure devant eux, disparaissant aux angles des ruelles –, elle n’était plus vraiment terrifiée. Simplement intriguée, bien que peu rassurée. Le ton de Chat Noit l’attestait, par ailleurs, lui non plus n’y prêtait plus autant attention. Qu’importe ce qu’elles étaient, ces choses n’avaient pas l’air agressives ou néfastes, leur but premier se limitant certainement à les effrayer plus qu’autre chose.  


Des akumatisés étranges, des illusions, des hivers prématurés, en soit, ils en avaient vu et vécu à la pelle, ce qui expliquait peut-être le sang-froid dont ils faisaient encore preuve, mais c’était bien la première fois qu’ils expérimentaient une situation de la sorte. Et ils en apparaissaient plus démunis que jamais.  


— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? lui demanda-t-il, brisant de nouveau le silence morbide qui s’était installé entre eux.  


Elle le dévisagea et ils se croisèrent du regard, se jaugeant l’un et l’autre, confrontant leurs inquiétudes à celles de l’autre, remarquant la différence de comportement évidente chez leur équipier respectif.  


Car Ladybug était terriblement anxieuse, tant qu’elle n’arrivait plus à le cacher, elle qui gardait pourtant la tête sur les épaules à tout instant. Une peur certaine brillait dans ses iris bleutées, et cela brisait davantage le cœur de Chat Noir qui aurait désespérément voulu la rassurer, malgré la condition horrifique qui se présentait à eux ; mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il lui frôla simplement la main, d’un geste presque timide, tentative de réconfort que Ladybug apprécia plus que de raison, malgré la furtivité du moment.  


Chat Noir non plus, n’était pas dans son état habituel, et c’était peut-être mille fois plus visible que la jeune fille. Finies les blagues et les taquineries, finis les jeux de mots, il avait laissé de côté son air léger et plaisantin pour prendre une allure plus sérieuse, plus soucieuse, peut-être même plus sombre, jusqu’à camoufler inconsciemment son esprit dans le plafond nocturne qui semblait s’élargir au-dessus de sa tête.  


— OK, juste… résumons. (Ladybug passa une main dans sa nuque, puis se mit à faire les cent pas devant lui, la tête baissée.) Il n’y a plus personne à part nous, mais pourquoi nous, justement ? Pas de trace d’un akumatisé, ou alors il se cache _extrêmement_ bien. Il fait froid, c’est la nuit. Et je ne sais pas toi, mais j’ai du mal à me rappeler ce que je faisais avant de me transformer.  


Elle énumérait ces faits constatables en les comptant un par un sur ses doigts, sans s’arrêter de marcher. Chat Noir la suivit du regard un instant, mais il craignit d’avoir le tournis si elle continuait de faire autant d’aller-retours devant lui.  


— Et il y a des ombres étranges qui se promènent, aussi, même si elles ont l’air inoffensives jusque-là, fit-il remarquer en observant les environs, comme pour essayer d’en repérer une autre, en vain.  


Le manque de réponse de son équipière le fit tilter. Il reporta son attention sur elle, sans rien ajouter, mais fronça bien vite les sourcils lorsqu’il remarqua la tête qu’elle tirait. Sous le choc aurait été un euphémisme, elle paraissait totalement bouleversée, comme si un fantôme venait de lui passer sous le nez – et aussi invraisemblable l’hypothèse pouvait être, Chat Noir aurait presque pu y croire au vu des circonstances.  


— Ma Lady ? tenta-t-il, prudent.  


Ses yeux se braquèrent sur lui et elle papillonna des paupières, semblant revenir à elle, quoique toujours médusée. Murée dans son silence, elle se contenta de tendre ses mains vers lui et d’écarter les doigts, sous le regard perplexe de Chat Noir qui s’apprêtait à lui demander d’être plus claire dans ses explications. Pour autant, quand il détailla ses mains de plus près, le jeune homme finit par comprendre sans mal :  


— Six.  


— Six, confirma-t-elle d’une voix blanche. J’ai six doigts. Douze.  


Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, dans l’incompréhension la plus totale, Chat Noir devenu aussi – si ce n’est plus livide qu’elle. Pour autant, ils n’eurent besoin de se parler qu’ils se comprirent aussitôt, et tous deux dirigèrent leurs yeux sur les mains du super-héros qu’il tendit à son tour devant lui. Sa stupéfaction lui donna une suée froide quand il constata que ses propres mains présentaient la même anomalie.  


— Tu crois que… c’est une illusion ? chuchota-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.  


La question valait la peine d’être posée, l’étrangeté de la situation les empêchant de s’étonner que, pour une fois, ce ne soit pas Ladybug qui ait réponse aux interrogations qui leur faisaient face.  


— Je sais pas… (Il serra les poings, puis les desserra, d’une façon mécanique, tel un automate qui apprenait à utiliser ses nouveaux membres.) Je ne les sens même pas. Je veux dire… les doigts en plus.  


Elle confirma d’un hochement de tête alors qu’elle l’imitait. Chat Noir redressa la tête, ses yeux verts perçants s’attardant un instant sur la route en contrebas, comme pensif. Il aperçut une énième ombre, qui filait toujours à grande vitesse pour se perdre dans les coins les plus sombres des rues. Puis il en vit une deuxième, et une troisième. Un frisson glacial glissa le long de son échine pour se terminer dans ses épaules soudainement crispées ; il sentait que quelque chose clochait, plus qu’il y a quelques secondes en tout cas. Les ombres prenaient grand soin de ne jamais se retrouver à plusieurs sur le même chemin, ou de ne jamais se croiser, pour autant, il était évident que leur nombre venait d’accroître dans leur périmètre puisqu’ils n’en avaient encore jamais vu autant au même endroit.  


— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, bon sang ? grommela Ladybug qui avait suivi son regard, constatant la même chose que lui.  


— J’ai déjà lu ça quelque part.  


— Quoi ?  


Il se perdit dans ses songes quelques secondes, quoique cette impression qu’il devait soudainement se hâter s’accrocha aux parois de son crâne sans le laisser tranquille. Il semblait que, même sans qu’ils ne puissent vérifier l’heure, le temps venait tout à coup d’accélérer la cadence.  


— Les doigts, répondit-il enfin. J’ai déjà lu ça quelque part. C’est pas qu’une illusion, on…  


Il marqua une pause. Une lueur éclaira brusquement son visage, de cette étincelle de génie qui venait d’éclore dans ses neurones, sous le regard décontenancé d’une Ladybug qui, pour une fois, ne fut pas la première à trouver la solution. Elle n’aurait pas hésité à faire remarquer ce retournement de situation étrange qui venait de se passer si elle n’était pas suspendue à ses lèvres, vivement intriguée, non sans jeter des regards vers la rue plus bas où les rapides nuées d’insectes ne cessaient de s’agiter.  


— On est en train de rêver ! C’est un moyen de différencier la réalité du rêve, on a plus de doigts quand on rêve.  


— Attends, attends. Comment c’est possible ? Tu veux dire qu’on est en train de faire le même rêve ?  


— Certainement.  


— Et c’est possible qu’on ressente autant le froid et la douleur dans un rêve ?  


— Comment ç…  


Mais elle ne lui laissa guère le temps de finir sa phrase puisque, déjà, d’un geste furtif, elle le pinça au niveau de l’avant-bras et le garçon poussa aussitôt un “Aïe !” qui, bien que toujours inquiète, arracha un bref sourire malicieux à Ladybug.  


— Tu vois ? Pour moi ça m’a l’air très réel, _tu_ m’as l’air bien réel en tout cas, continua-t-elle en le dévisageant. Et je sais pertinemment que je le suis aussi.  


— Arrête, tu m’embrouilles déjà.  


Elle souffla du nez dans une démonstration d’amusement qui, cependant, ne dura pas bien longtemps. La jeune fille s’approcha du bord pour jeter un œil en bas du bâtiment sur lequel ils se tenaient encore, suivant comme elle le pouvait le mouvement des ombres du regard.  


— Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils fabriquent au juste ?  


— Ils ont l’air excités depuis qu’on a découvert cette histoire de rêve. Mais on dirait qu’ils ne peuvent pas grimper, hasarda-t-il. Moi je m’demande surtout ce qu’ils nous veulent.  


— Elles ne me font plus très peur, ces ombres. Elles nous auraient attaqués depuis bien longtemps si c’était leur but premier.  


— Peut-être qu’on ne leur en avait pas encore donné l’ordre.  


Ils s’échangèrent un énième regard, regard empli d’inquiétude et de cette même appréhension quant à la suite des événements. C’est qu’ils n’avaient plus beaucoup de solutions sous la main, si ce n’est absolument aucune, malgré leur avancée dans les indices quant à ce qui était en train de se passer.  


— D’accord, donc imaginons que tu aies raison, il faut qu’on trouve un moyen de “se réveiller”, pas vrai ?  


— Je suppose.  


— Et si c’était le pouvoir de l’akumatisé ? De nous plonger dans un rêve ? Si on est en train de dormir dans la réalité, alors il pourrait très bien…  


— ...voler nos Miraculous.  


La conclusion de cette hypothèse, peu luisante, leur donna la chair de poule. En effet, ils devaient trouver un moyen de sortir de là, qu’importe ce que ce “là” pouvait réellement signifier, ou ils risquaient de perdre leur Miraculous.  


C’est que les akumatisés commençaient sérieusement à leur donner du fil à retordre, et ils étaient déjà nombreux à avoir été vaincus avec l’aide d’un tierce super-héros, si ce n’est même plusieurs d’entre eux. Mais là, Ladybug ne pouvait même pas se rabattre sur l’idée d’aller chercher un autre Miraculous puisqu’il n’y avait plus personne à qui le confier.  


— Ladybug, faut qu’on bouge.  


La voix grave de Chat Noir la sortit brutalement de ses pensées ; elle chercha son regard, mais celui-ci était dès lors tourné vers l’autre bout du toit, là où, étonnamment, une de ces masses ténébreuses était plantée, figée, quoique les particules qui la composaient ne cessaient de mouvoir dans une danse lente et effrayante.  


Mille questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête mais, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle lança son yo-yo comme on jette une bouteille à la mer, puis s’élança dans les airs, suivant Chat Noir qui venait déjà d’atteindre le bâtiment de l’autre côté de la rue. Elle passa au-dessus de la route, jeta une œillade en contrebas, apercevant toutes ces ombres qui s’étaient réunies, et qui ne bougeaient plus, elles non plus.  


La vision de ces formes humanoïdes soudainement immobiles qui semblaient alors les fixer lui retourna le cœur, et la coccinelle n’avait effectivement plus peur de ces ombres ; elle en était absolument terrifiée, telle qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été auparavant.  


À peine posa-t-elle le pied sur le rebord du toit qu’elle percuta le dos de son partenaire qui ne voulait visiblement pas avancer. Perturbée, elle dut se tenir à ses épaules pour ne pas baller en arrière, et d’abord angoissée par la possible chute qu’elle aurait pu faire, elle s’apprêta à lui faire remarquer son imprudence ; sauf qu’elle comprit bien vite pourquoi Chat Noir ne faisait pas un pas de plus.  


Des nuées, par dizaine, par vingtaine, qui avaient dès lors envahi le toit qu’ils venaient de rejoindre, et ceux d’à côté, même celui qu’ils avaient quitté, constatation qu’elle fit en jetant un regard derrière son épaule.  


Ladybug sentit sa poitrine se comprimer si soudainement qu’elle en eut le souffle coupé, une douleur s’immisçant violemment entre ses côtes contre lesquelles son palpitant ne cessait de cogner. Encore une fois, c’est son coéquipier qui la sortit de son état d’absence en lui prenant la main et en commençant à courir sur le rebord du toit, l’entraînant dans sa course ; course leur donnant dès lors la terrible sensation de n’avoir qu’un fil de funambule comme issue de secours.  


La scène était pourtant des plus absurdes, eux, qui s’enfuyaient, qui semblaient poursuivis par une force tout à fait invisible, véritablement effrayés, alors qu’aucune des ombres n’avaient encore effectué le moindre mouvement. Mais c’était encore plus horrifique que si elles bougeaient, à vrai dire – parce qu’elles ne se donnaient pas la peine de les suivre, se contentant de les regarder fixement même avec une absence totale de globes oculaires.  


Ladybug le ressentait jusque dans ses tripes, peur viscérale qui nouait ses entrailles, qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle de son organisme, bien que ses nerfs et ses muscles ne l’avaient pas encore lâchée dans cette fuite ; merci à l’adrénaline et son afflux d’énergie qui coulaient dans ses veines.  


Haletante, la super-héroïne n’avait plus la moindre capacité de réflexion. Elle ne faisait que suivre Chat Noir qui, heureusement, semblait savoir ce qu’il faisait, ou en tout cas mieux qu’elle ; pour une fois. Elle semblait être tombée dans un monde inverse où ses craintes étranges se regroupaient, la laissant là, impuissante, désemparée, dans un lieu si familier et pourtant si loin de ce qu’elle connaissait. Et plus elle courait, plus son cerveau s’embrumait, capharnaüm de pensées indistinctes, sensation d’étau qui se resserrait petit à petit sur elle, comme ces ombres qui, du peu qu’elle voyait en s’élançant dans le vide, suspendue à son yo-yo, n’arrêtaient guère de se rapprocher d’eux – comment cela était possible si ils ne se déplaçaient pas, au juste ?  


Atterrissage un peu brutal, presque maladroit sur le bitume, retour sur la terre ferme, Ladybug reprit sa course effrenée sans prendre la peine de vérifier que son partenaire la suivait toujours puisqu’elle sentait sa présence dans son dos, sixième sens qu’elle avait développé au fur et à mesure des combats acharnés qu’ils avaient partagé.  


La ruelle était étroite et obscure, quoique pourtant vide ; sans s’en rendre compte, elle se mit à ralentir la cadence, perplexe jusque dans ses foulées.  


Pourquoi couraient-ils, au fait ?  


— Chat, s’écria-t-elle, essoufflée, où est-ce que…  


Elle s’arrêta net, autant dans sa course quand dans ses paroles. Mur devant elle, silence derrière elle ; la jeune fille fit volte-face, ses yeux prêts à sortir de ses orbites.  


Chat Noir se tenait là, à une dizaine de mètres d’elle, le teint terriblement pâle, presque transparent, plus proche du fantôme que de l’être vivant en lui-même. Elle n’aurait su expliquer, et son exclamation de stupeur resta coincée dans sa gorge.  


Il tenait son bras comme on tiendrait un membre mutilé, il arborait une expression faciale comme on ressentirait la douleur la plus atroce au monde, complètement horrifié. Des particules noires qui remplaçaient sa main droite, qui remontaient lentement, comme dévorant sa chair ; lui qui semblait tout bonnement _s’évaporer_, disparaître sous ses yeux, se transformer en l’une de ces choses qui remplissaient leur rêve.  


— Chat Noir !  


Cri d’angoisse, le garçon ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre, lui-même terrifié quant à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il eut simplement le temps de la regarder dans les yeux, d’entrouvrir les lèvres, d’essayer, vainement, de prononcer quelque chose ; mais voilà qu’il n’était déjà plus. Envolé, et Ladybug se retrouvait face à l’une de ces ombres, figées dans le temps et l’espace, qu’elle redoutait tant, que son équipier, sans la moindre explication, venait de devenir.  


C’était à s’en arracher les cheveux, elle serra les dents à s’en briser la mâchoire, étouffa un sanglot, dans l’incompréhension la plus totale. Chat Noir venait de disparaître et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.  


Qu’était-elle censée faire ? Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ?  


Ce fut dans un dernier geste de désespoir qu’elle attrapa son yo-yo à sa taille et le lança vers le ciel noir, s’exclamant d’une voix étranglée :  


— Lucky Charm !

Marinette ouvrit brusquement les yeux, prenant une inspiration soudaine, comme si elle sortait enfin sa tête de l’eau après de longues minutes en apnée, échappant de justesse à une noyade inexistante. Son épiderme se frotta bientôt au tissu léger de son drap, alors que son regard se posait sur le plafond au-dessus d’elle.  


Son plafond, son lit, sa chambre.  


Elle expira longuement, vidant tout l’air de ses poumons en repensant à ce cauchemar totalement terrifiant qu’elle venait de faire.  


Puis elle tourna la tête et prit son portable d’une main tremblante, le déverrouillant pour vérifier l’heure ; jeudi, neuf heures et demi.  


— Oh non, je suis en retard Tikki !  


Comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus que ça à la question, ni de se rendre compte que son kwami ne lui avait pas répondu. Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas l’impression qu’il était aussi tard dans la matinée, cependant ?  


Perchée sur son lit, Marinette se stoppa, lançant un regard vers la trappe non loin d’elle menant à son balcon ; et sans plus hésiter elle s’y rendit, poussée par le doute qui la submergea brutalement.  


Neuf heures et demi, et le ciel ne présentait aucun soleil ni lueur du jour. Simplement une teinte noire, des nuages épais et une lune aussi éclatante et effrayante ; et le froid, qui la mordit dès qu’elle fut à l’extérieur.  


Son cœur se serra si soudainement qu’elle en eut un haut-le-cœur. Son rêve, et Chat Noir, et la nuit, ces ombres, tout était donc réel ?  


— Tikki, marmonna-t-elle d’une voix blanche, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  


Mais encore une fois, seul le silence et le bruit du vent glacial qui vint secouer ses mèches de cheveux lui répondirent. Elle s’agrippa à la barre de son balcon, admirant Paris, ce même Paris éteint et sans vie de son rêve _pas si rêve que ça_, avec toute l’inquiétude miséreuse dans ses yeux.  


— Tikki ?  


Alors quoi, avait-elle disparu, elle aussi ? Marinette se retourna, et c’est le froid qui lui fit remarquer qu’elle était en train de pleurer lorsque ses joues se mirent à piquer sous ses larmes.  


Puis, inconsciemment, elle porta ses deux mains à ses oreilles – mais ce ne furent que des lobes lisses qu’elle sentit sous ses index, et un sanglot franchit aussitôt la frontière de ses lèvres quand elle comprit ce que cela voulait dire : elle n’avait plus son Miraculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Avant tout chose, merci énormément d'avoir lu mon OS ! (Première oeuvre postée sur AO3, fallait bien que je me lance un jour, ça se fête non ?)  
Il a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Halloween 2019 du forum French Miraculers, dont le thème était une citation de Jean Cocteau : "Le sommeil n'est pas un lieu sûr".  
J'espère que cela vous aura plu <3


End file.
